legends_of_the_hidden_temple_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pied Piper's Flute
The Moat Before each team is a ring floating in the moat attached to a rope tied to a pole on the other side. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to get on the ring and pull on the rope to the other side. Once out, he had to throw the ring back to his partner so that she may do the same. When both players were out of the water, they had to run over and hit the gong. 'The Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge In 1284, the town of Hamelin was suffering a terrible rat infestation. Nearly everyone was overrun with the vermin. Legend has it that one day, a man wearing pied clothing and a flute came along with a solution. "Listen Mayor, just leave it to me! I can use my special flute to get rid of every rat in this town!" "Ha! I'll believe it when I see it, but if you're not pullin' my leg, I'll make sure you get paid in full." Outside, the piper went straight to work, blaring a haunting melody on his flute. All the rats were immediately entranced and fled straight to him. He then led the rats into the Weser River, where they drowned. But after this, the Mayor withdrew his promise and the piper left with nothing. The next day, he played his flute again, this time luring away all the children. This caused the citizens to pay him several times the original price. His flute years later was discarded after his retirement, and made its way to the Temple. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games Rat Infestation (Peanut Shaft) In the legend, the Piper led the rats out of town with his flute. However, Simon and Mason had to do it by hand. Each player was trapped inside a shaft with rats squirming around the bottom. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to take a rat, and climb up the shaft. Once at the top, he had to toss the rat out, then drop back down and start again. The player that got all 6 rats out OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Mason won 6-5 with 0:12 to spare. Weser River (Ramp) The Piper successfully managed to drown the rats in the Weser River, and now it's Mikaela and Xandra's turn. But instead of bringing the rats to the river, she shall bring the river to the rats. Before each player is a ramp, and at the top are 3 buckets containing Weser River water. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to make her way up the ramp, dump one of the buckets on the rats below, then slide back down and start again. The player with all 3 buckets toppled OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Mikaela won 3-2 with 0:34 to spare. Hypnotic Flute (Pulley Pillar) The Pied Piper's flute was specially made with hypnotic powers. Now, the teams had to make one themselves. Beside each team are six pieces of a flute. When Kirk gave the signal, each teammate had to alternate going up and down the pole, placing a piece of the flute on the top. The team to get all the pieces of their flute together OR the team with the most pieces in place at the end of 60 seconds won. The Orange Iguanas won 6-5 with 0:07 to spare sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ Pendants. 'The Temple Games' Results' The Temple Run Mikaela went first. She was fast, intelligent, and knew exactly what she was doing. She started by heading up into the Three Gargoyles. No problem up there. She then progressed into the Wall Climb and headed straight into the Heart Room where she ran into a Temple Guard. She surrendered her pendant of life and climbed up into the Observatory. There, she spun the sundial and headed down into the Golden Idols. In that room, she was removed as she tried to hug an idol. After that, Simon took off and found the half pendant on the Wall Climb actuator to the Heart Room. From that room, instead of heading up into the Observatory, he headed straight into the Golden Idols and hugged the center idol taking him into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. He then assembled the silver monkey and headed straight down into the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. He found the key and headed into the Swamp where he was one room away from the hypnotic flute. He punched the actuator to the Throne Room where the hypnotic flute was. In the Throne Room, he found the hypnotic flute and escaped the temple with it with 0:50 to spare! 'The Temple Run Results' Category:Legends of the Hidden Temple for WiiWare Category:Orange Iguanas